


What They Want Me To Be

by Darksidedawn



Category: Good Will Hunting (1997)
Genre: Everyone keeps pushing their agenda on Will and I will not abide, Gen, I love you emo bitch Will Hunting, Missing Scene, Swearing but that's typical for the movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28540224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darksidedawn/pseuds/Darksidedawn
Summary: Will's going to make his own decisions now.
Kudos: 4





	What They Want Me To Be

After work, Will sits in his empty living room, a beer in one hand and a cigarette in the other. He thinks about what Chuckie said, and if he could be right.

Did his mind really have the capacity to change the world? All he seems to do lately is fuck up.

Skylar’s face in his mind, the sobbing, the bang-bang-bang of his fist hitting the wall, _don’t fucking bullshit ME_ … could he ever really be rid of that? 

Sean is a good shrink, sure, but Christ… Will is so fucked up that Sean might not even be enough.

He goes over to the bathroom mirror, and examines his face. The nose that’s been broken too many times, the black eye that seems to always be there, all marks of a kid from Southie.

What did he have that made him “Will Hunting?” What did all the fucking professors and bosses see in him that made them fall all over themselves for a chance to work with him? 

Leaning farther in, he sees his eyes. Blue-gray, sunken, another mark of a Southie kid. They’re used to sweeping books, or calculating when punches are coming, not introspection. 

Maybe that’s what they all want, Will’s quick, shifty eyes. 

Scoffing, he turns away from the mirror, and takes another puff of his cigarette. He left the beer over on the table, and as he goes to get it again, he takes a look around his apartment. Does he really want to spend the rest of his life here?

His knee-jerk reaction is, yes, he wants to stay here, but fuck, maybe he does want something more. Lambeau and Sean may have different ideas about what he needs, but Will has some ideas of his own.

Lighting another cigarette and tossing the empty beer can in the trash, he goes to see Sean Maguire.


End file.
